


Один на один до десяти мячей

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если сравнивать их команду с большой сумасшедшей семьей, то Ямазаки был бы самым младшим и самым проблемным ребенком. Поэтому, когда он собрался на свидание, это стало катастрофой для всех.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Один на один до десяти мячей

Если сравнивать их команду с большой сумасшедшей семьей, то Ямазаки был бы самым младшим и самым проблемным ребенком. Хотя еще оставался Ханамия, вокруг которого тоже ходили на цыпочках, довольно своеобразно оберегая от враждебного внешнего мира. Но Ханамия в случае чего мог бы справиться и сам. Со скидкой на горестную тираду о невысоких умственных способностях окружающих, но мог.  
Так что младшим по праву считался Ямазаки.  
И самым любимым, определенно. Поэтому, когда он собрался на свидание, это стало катастрофой для всех.

*  
— Эту рубашку вообще когда-нибудь гладили? — со все глубже укореняющимся подозрением Ханамия всматривался в белую ткань, равномерно покрытую мелкими складочками.

— Я сам гладил, — горячо заверил Хара. Постучал пальцем по столу и веско добавил: — Дважды.  
— Со вторым разом ты явно перегнул, — заключил Ханамия, и обратился уже к Ямазаки: — Снимай, не годится.  
— Черная? — предложил Фурухаши.  
Черная выглядела чуть менее измятой. Не так, словно ее дали пожевать киту, а всего лишь так, словно комком валялась в шкафу.  
— Жара на улице, — грустно возразил Сето. Все дружно вздохнули — с рубашками не складывалось.  
— У меня есть футболка с Black Sabbath, — подскочил с места Хара.  
Футболка тоже была мятая, но ей это как-то даже шло.  
— Ну и что о нем подумает девушка? — вяло возмутился Сето.  
— Что у него охуенный музыкальный вкус, — заверил Хара, невзирая на сопротивление, собственноручно натягивающий на Ямазаки футболку.

— Напомните, почему мы вообще поехали домой к Харе, а не к Ямазаки? — в голове у Ханамии неожиданно проснулся голос разума.  
— А я вам пытался сказать «куда вы меня тащите, придурки»! — высунувшись из горловины футболки, возмутился Ямазаки.  
— Почему не сказал? — удивился Ханамия.

— Ему Сето рот закрывал ладонью, пока мы его тащили, — флегматично пояснил Фурухаши.  
Сето пожал плечами, видимо, подразумевая «погорячился, со всеми случается».  
— Ладно, будем исходить из того, что имеем, — Ханамия оценивающим взглядом окинул Ямазаки. Футболка на том просто болталась, явно не подчеркивая никаких выгодных деталей. — Если бы мы были девушками, нам бы понравилось?

— С чего мы вообще взяли, что это девушка? — Фурухаши тоже оглядел Ямазаки задумчивым взглядом.  
Воцарилось молчание.

— Нет, — вдруг в гробовой тишине очень строго заявил Ханамия, — от кого угодно из вас я мог такого ожидать, но от него — нет.  
— Ямазаки, это хотя бы девушка? — ласковым и опасливым тоном уточнил Хара.  
— Отъебитесь, — мрачно отозвался Ямазаки.

Футболка тоже была забракована и вернулась в шкаф.  
— А вдруг это парень, а Хироши придет на свидание в моей рубашке? Это же будет как-то… — «по-гейски» Хара благоразумно проглотил, вдруг осознав, что свидание с парнем вообще довольно далеко от стандартов гетеросексуальности.  
— По-товарищески, — отрезал Ханамия. — Можешь потом тоже сходить на свидание в его рубашке для восстановления справедливости.  
— Это уже какой-то свальный грех, — пробурчал себе под нос Хара, выуживая на свет божий зеленую майку.  
— Его вообще пустят в этом в кафе? — озадачился Сето.  
— Пусть в кино идут! — обиделся за майку Хара.

Ямазаки горестно взялся за голову и молча сел на пол. Сето с садистски-умиротворенным лицом потянулся погладить его по голове.

— Пиздец, — вдруг растерянно произнес Ханамия.  
— Чего? — все взгляды сосредоточились на нем.  
— Они ведь еще, наверняка же, собираются целоваться.  
Теперь все оценивающе посмотрели на Ямазаки, словно надеясь разглядеть у него на лице готовность целоваться.

— Хара, — позвал Ханамия.  
— Нет уж, об этом даже не проси, — Хара сосредоточенно помотал головой, челка проехалась туда-сюда по переносице. — Пусть Фурухаши его учит.  
— Да он сам не умеет, — негромко фыркнул Сето. И тут же с грохотом свалился на пол вместе со стулом. Фурухаши с обычным отстраненным лицом отвернулся, словно и не был причастен к происшествию.

— Сето, — драматичным шепотом попросил Ханамия, — я ничего не хочу об этом знать, и заметь, даже не спрашиваю, откуда знаешь ты.  
— Нахрен идите, — наконец не выдержал Ямазаки. — У меня может первый поцелуй, и нахрен мне не сдался ваш Фурухаши! Нахрен, — повторил он еще раз для закрепления эффекта. Кажется, впечатлились все.

— Пиздец, — заключил теперь уже Хара. — Все серьезнее, чем мы думали.

Ханамия, сложивший пальцы домиком и напряженно глядящий в стену, вдруг потребовал:  
— Хара, тащи, что там у тебя есть, будем гладить рубашку. Фурухаши, не убивай Сето, он мне будет очень нужен. Да, вот прямо сейчас.

*  
Другие посетители кафе отчетливо шумели, но вокруг их столика царила гробовая тишина.  
Ханамия и Сето подпирали сидящего Ямазаки с двух сторон, Хара и Фурухаши не влезли на короткий диванчик, поэтому почетным караулом стояли позади. Посреди всеобщего молчания громко хлопал пузырями жвачки Хара.

Сейрин напротив них выстроился в точно такую же диспозицию, только Кагами был зажат между Рико и Хьюгой, поэтому выглядел на их фоне более впечатляющим. На нем была футболка, но идеально выглаженная, может быть, даже новая.  
Хьюга сосредоточенно поковырялся в кармане и протянул что-то стоящим сзади. Через минуту над головой у Кагами хлопнул пузырь жвачки. Хара чуть не уронил челюсть от удивления и обиды.

— Хьюга, Коганей, серьезно?! — шепотом возмутился Кагами.  
— Заткнись, мы производим впечатление, — так же тихо прошипел Хьюга, пихая его локтем.  
— Вы производите впечатление идиотов, — очень громким и очень доверительным шепотом заверил Ханамия.  
— Тебя никто вообще не спрашивает, — вслух возмутилась Рико, — это даже не твое свидание.  
— Очевидно, и не твое, — злорадно улыбнулся Ханамия.  
Обменявшись колкостями, все снова замолчали.  
— Ну вообще-то не самый плохой вариант, с ней было бы сложнее, — задумчиво прокомментировал Фурухаши, ткнув пальцем в Рико.  
Кагами приподнял бровь, размышляя, как среагировать на такое благословение.  
— Мы от вас тоже не в восторге, — заверил Хьюга.

— Да кто вас всех вообще спрашивает, — возмутился Кагами, по случайности прервав при этом не Хьюгу, а Ханамию, только собравшегося сказать что-то очень остроумное. Ханамия изумленно замер на середине вдоха. Коганей лопнул очередной пузырь.

— Тут площадка баскетбольная в соседнем квартале, — впервые за всю встречу подал голос Ямазаки. На лице его светилась такая трогательная и драматичная надежда сбежать, что прониклись все присутствующие.  
— А бургеры возьмем с собой, — живо отозвался Кагами.  
— Один на один до десяти мячей, — торопливо обозначил Ямазаки, наступая на ногу открывшему было рот Сето. Кагами под столом отчетливо пнул Хьюгу, не переставая солнечно улыбаться.

*  
— Та-аак во-от, — протянул Ханамия, строгим взглядом следя сквозь стеклянную витрину, как Ямазаки снимает рубашку и обвязывает ее вокруг пояса, мелькнув загорелой голой спиной. — Так вот. Пункт первый, можете записывать. Никакого нейтралитета на время соревнований.

— Чего? — Возмутился Хьюга. — Ты вообще сейчас о чем?  
— Как о чем? — фальшиво изумился Ханамия. — Вы хотите заполучить нашего человека в свою… Эмм.  
— Неблагонадежную компанию, — подсказал Хара, локтем подвигая Ханамию ближе к Сето и втискиваясь на диванчик.  
— Именно, — с удовольствием согласился Ханамия. — Поэтому мы выдвигаем условия. Сето, — на стол перед Ханамией услужливо лёг длинный список.  
— Мы тоже выдвигаем условия, — вспыхнувшая Рико зло щелкнула в воздухе пальцами. — Хьюга!  
После долгого растерянного копошения в сумке на стол упала тетрадь. Явно школьная и не имеющая отношения к разговору. Но решимость победить на лице Рико была такой явной, что игра того стоила.  
— Да начнутся переговоры, — отстраненным тоном объявил Фурухаши. Коганей лопнул пузырь и закашлялся. Хара цветасто выматерился, требовательно протягивая руку за жвачкой. Хьюга опасливо глянул на него, но вздохнув, отдал всю пачку.


End file.
